sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Stephen Hilton
Stephen Hilton is a composer, record producer, musician and programmer and has a publishing deal with Universal Music. He mainly resides in Los Angeles but occasionally he splits his time between the US and UK. Film Hilton wrote the original scores for New Town Killers (2008, Independent), The Children (2008, Vertigo Films), Cherrybomb (2009, Universal), Salvage (2009, Hoax Films), Third Star (2010, Independent), Sword of Vengeance (2015, Vertigo Films) and Kill Command (2016, Vertigo Films) among others. He collaborated with composer David Holmes on Code 46, Haywire and Hunger, which received critical acclaim worldwide. His electronic work on movie scores comprises some 20 Hollywood features including The Amazing Spider-Man 2, Megamind, and four James Bond movies including The World Is Not Enough and Quantum of Solace. Other credits include Ocean's 11, 12 and 13, Moulin Rouge!, Shaft, Zoolander, The Bone Collector, Plunkett and MacClean, Analyse That, Buffalo Soldiers and Luc Besson's Kiss of the Dragon. Hilton produced the score for the new Caroline Aherne film, in collaboration with Badly Drawn Boy. Music Stephen produced acts such as Badly Drawn Boy, Miguel feat Wale – with Peter Asher, David Holmes and the Jon Spencer Blues Explosion, co-wrote and produced the track "Drone Zone" with Siouxsie Sioux, for her solo album MantaRay. Stephen has worked with many artists and has contributed to the works of Gwen Stefani, Hans Zimmer, No Doubt, U2, Pharrell Williams, Jack White, Jay Z, Lady Gaga, Alicia Keys, Wale, Crystal Castles, Madonna, Moby, Kendrick Lamar, Dave Stewart, Depeche Mode, Ke$ha, Massive Attack, Mikky Ekko, Miguel, Shirley Bassey, Sky Ferreira, Rihanna, Purity Ring, FKA TWIGS Alanis Morissette, Chris Lake Moloko, Isaac Hayes, The Pet Shop Boys, Scott Walker, Pulp, David Holmes, Bomb the Bass, Mel C, The Divine Comedy, Dirty Vegas, Martina Topley-Bird, Natasha Bedingfield, Joy Zipper, The John Spencer Blues Explosion, David Arnold, Trevor Horn and Rick Nowels. He has also remixed songs by No Doubt, Sky Ferreira Orbital, Craig Armstrong and Primal Scream and provided many compositions for commercials for companies such as Apple (multiple spots), Ferrari / Shell, Mercedes, Audi, Guinness, VW, Levi's, Comme De Garcon, Sony, Renault Clio, Amex and Jean Paul Gaultier Stephen composed, produced and mixed the music for the National Movie Awards. The Free Association Stephen formed The Free Association with David Holmes. Together as a band of composers and producers they scored the futuristic love story, Code 46, directed by Michael Winterbottom. This resulted in a nomination for European Composer of the Year at the European Movie Awards. The Free Association also scored Bronwen Hughes' film Stander, based on a true story about South African chief of police in 1979. The Free Association's album received critical acclaim and the band embarked on an extensive European tour, performing at Glastonbury, V2003, Kristiansand and Roskilde and on BBC's Later with Jools Holland. The band's music features on a variety of car adverts, including a Renault Clio Campaign (UK) and a VW Campaign (Germany & Turkey). Other repertoire has been licensed to CSI – the American crime drama series amongst other TV series. Flykkllr Stephen sometimes uses the moniker FlyKKiller (now called FLYKKLLR), his debut artist project. The album was reviewed by The Sunday Times as the "best psyched up twisted soul record of the year". The LP was released in October and the band were lauded by the British music press as one of the most important breakthrough acts of the year. His work is notable for integrating electronic music sounds with traditional orchestral arrangements. He is about to release the second "Zeitgeist" Personal life Hilton has been married for four years to internet celebrity Laura Clery. He often appears in her comic videos called "Me Trying to Flirt". Credits Scores (as composer) 2014 *"The Pyramid Texts" Composer *"Kill Command" Composer *''Sword of Vengeance'' Composer *"The Big Leaf " (Def Jam films) Composer *"Hungry Season 2 " (Def Jam films) Composer *"The Amazing Spiderman 2" Composer additional music /arranger *"Counting Backwrds" Composer *"Drugs INC" Composer 2013 *"Fast And Furious 6" additional music/arranger 2012 *"Madagascar 3 Europes Most Wanted" additional music / arranger *"The 84th Annual Academy Awards " additional music /arranger 2011 *"Transformers 3 Dark of the Moon" – additional music *"Man on a Ledge" – additional music *Harry's Arctic Heroes" additional music 2010 * "Third Star" Composer * "The Journey" Composer 2009 * Salvage Composer * Only When I Dance (a.k.a. Vida Ballet) Composer * Cherrybomb Composer 2008 * The Children Composer * New Town Killers Composer 2006 * The 18th Electricity Plan Composer 2005 * The War Within Composer 2003 * Stander Composer * Code 46 Composer Scores (As Arranger/Music Programmer/Beats/Electronics/Remixes) 2013 *"Kick Ass 2" (rmx) *"47 Ronin " *"The Great Gatsby" *GI Joe 2 : Retaliation" 2012 *"The 84th Annual Academy Awards" *"Wrath of the Titans" *"Madagascar 3 Europes Most Wanted" *"Savages" 2011 *"The Dilema" *"Kung Fu Panda 2" *"Haywire" *"Assassin's Creed: Revelations" 2010 *"Megamind" *"How Do You Know" 2008 * Quantum of Solace * How To Lose Friends and Alienate People 2007 * Ocean's Thirteen * Hot Fuzz * A Mighty Heart 2005 * Four Brothers 2004 * Ocean's Twelve 2002 * Enough * Analyze That * Die Another Day 2001 * Buffalo Soldier * Ocean's Eleven * Kiss of the Dragon * Moulin Rouge! 2000 * Shaft 1999 * The World Is Not Enough * The Bone Collector * Plunkett & Macleane * Best Laid Plans Music Programming credits 2005 * Natasha Bedingfield – I Bruise Easily (4 track single) * Doves – Black and White Town 2004 * The John Spencer Blues Explosion – Damage ("Spoiled", "You Been My Baby") 2003 * Mel C – Reason ("Home") * Martina Topley-Bird – Quixotic ("Steve's (Day's of a Gun)") * Moloko – Things To Make And Do ("The Time Is Now") 2002 * Pulp – We Love Life (5 tracks) 1999 * Pet Shop Boys – Nightlife ("In Denial") 1998 * Depeche Mode – Only When I Lose Myself 1992 * The John Spencer Blues Explosion – Blues Explosion Composer/Songwriter * National Movie Awards Theme * Flykkllr – Album * Siouxsie Sioux – Drone Zone * David Holmes – Forthcoming Album * Pati Yang – Silent Treatment * Pati Yang – All That Is Thirst * Free Association – David Holmes Presents The Free Association * Free Association – Come Get It, Got It * Craig Armstrong – Amber * Craig Armstrong – Starless * Craig Armstrong – Ruthless Gravity * Children – Sell My Pulse Remix *No Doubt – Settle Down *No Doubt – Lookin Hot * Siouxsie Sioux – Here Comes That Day * Primal Scream – Uptown * Craig Armstrong – Glasgow * Orbital – Gobsmack * Kharma 45's – Political Soul * Jacob Fletcher – Don't Go Down * Answering Machine – Silent Hotels * The 45 King – The 900 Number External links * Flykkllr Official Website * HotHouse Music *Stephen Hilton at the Internet Movie Database Category:Stephen Hilton Category:Living people Category:American music arrangers Category:American film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:American music musicians Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Brian Tyler Category:Trevor Rabin Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Lorne Balfe Category:John Powell (film composer) Category:Junkie XL Category:Henry Jackman Category:Steve Jablonsky Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Pharrell Williams Category:Christian Vorländer Category:Elliot Goldenthal Category:John Van Tongeren Category:Nathan Stornetta Category:Wataru Hokoyama